


Untitled

by Sirvengence



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cringe, M/M, Old Writing, cyber au, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvengence/pseuds/Sirvengence
Summary: Cyborg AU:Kageyama is salty about being at a new school. Oikawa seems a bit like an asshole, but I promise I love him like a son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Write a cyberpunk, near future story narrated by a half- computer, half-human who is still in school. His lessons at the moment are focused on when and how to choose emotion over logic. Everyday he goes out into the world to practice what he has learned. In your story, make some funny errors. It's up to you whether he gets the "humor" or not.
> 
> As an extra challenge, use "gush", "blush", and "crush" in the story.
> 
> There's not a specific pairing in this, but it does show some Iwaoi.

Kageyama was absolutely done with this public school. Karasuno, my butt. He liked Kitagawa Daiichi better. At least they knew the difference between a droid and a cyborg. And the way they treated him. Absolutely disgusting. 

Back in 2076, the government had figured out how to help sickly children survive and live like normal children would. They took six child volunteers, three girls, three boys, all approximately the same age.

Tobio was about five at the time and was on the brink of death. His parents were desperate to keep alive, so he volunteered with the other six children.

 

The large men in white coats had taken him away with one last bye to his family.

The experiment had saved them, replacing some of their body parts with machines. It had taken over two years, to assure the scientists that they were fine.

Two girls had died in the process.

 

But the experiment had come at a cost for the children. They had grown up without their parents, becoming orphans. The original four had been deemed with the nickname, "cyborgs".

The newer experiments were much more harsh on the children. They lost all sense of humanity, feelings, and pain.

These were called "droids". The difference between the two are that cyborgs had visible machine parts and could feel everything a normal human can, droids looked like humans, but didn't feel or act like one. 

Cyborgs were obviously outnumbered by droids, so most people thought they were the exact same emotionless machine powered people.

 

None of them fit in the self-discriminant society, though. Droids may not care, but cyborgs did. They have feelings, you know. No one even stood up for any of them.   
  
Anyways, due to the commonly mishap, Kageyama was put in a class, learning about how to feel, which he already knew how to do.

 

He was finally let out of class, forced to do the assignment of practicing.. Um.. what was it? Oh... Stupid emotion over logic. Just when he thought his couldn't get any worse, a familiar voice called, "TOBIO-CHAN!!"

 

"Oh no." He tried running. Oikawa caught him. 

"Hey, Tobio-chan. How'd your classes go?"

"Horrible. Now go away."

"Aw, having trouble with those feelings lessons? Want me to help out?"

"For the last time, I'm a cyborg, not a droid!" Kageyama huffed. 

"What's the difference?"

"Google it, dimwit."

"Ooh, must be that time again."

 

Oikawa had referred to the few times he got a nosebleed and his nose gushed out oil, instead of blood. 

 

"Shut up."

He stole Kageyama's notebook with all the lessons from that day.

"Hey. You are learning about feelings!" He said loudly. People giggled. 

"Give it back!"

"Need help?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, CYBORGS HAVE FEELINGS!!"

More people started pointing, speaking, giggling. Oikawa smiled. 

"Sure."

 

Kageyama huffed and took back his notebook, turning to leave, but bumping into a small, orange-haired boy. Their papers went in a flurry before settling down in a huge mess.

Hinata frowned at the mess and looked up to see who bumped into him. "He-" He gulped. 

 

It was a cyborg. Who knows what it could do to him?

"I'm so sorry!" He basically yelled,  blushing furiously. 

 

"Watch where you're going!" Hinata gulped again. "Dumbass."

"I'm really sorry!" His blush continued up his face. 

He got on the floor and picked up Kageyama's stuff. 

Hinata looked at his schoolwork.

 

"COOL!! Are you a cyborg?"

"Why would you need to know?"

"I'm sorry. My friend Kenma is one, and he's really cool, and-"

 

Kageyama had covered Hinata's mouth with his hand. "I don't care. I know who he is."

"Okay, meanie."

 

He did know Kenma and two others named Tsukishima and Kiyoko before they were sent to three different facilities to be tested, Tsukishima and him being sent to the same one. 

Kenma was the one with the video game and apple pie obsession.

Tsukishima was the one who liked the dinosaurs. He's snarky, too.

Kiyoko will always remain a mystery, because none of them had an interest in making friends, and she is really hard to read. She was pretty, though. 

 

He hated Tsukishima more than he hated this kid right now. 

 

Oikawa laughed. "Tobio-chan, use your manners and introduce yourself."

"OH, THE GREAT KING!"

"Huh?" Kageyama asked. 

"It's volleyball, dear."

"I PLAY volleyball and I've never heard you being called that."

"Maybe look up from your throne sometime."

 

"WOW, ME TOO!" Hinata said.

"You just called him the gr-"

"Not that! I play volleyball too!" 

"Huh?"

 

"You must've not heard from anyone then. I'm called the Great King, single-handedly bringing my team to nationals."

"No, you didn't." Iwazumi said, beside him. 

"With the help of Iwa-chan!"

 

Iwazumi smacked Oikawa on the head.

"Okay, I lead my team to nationals."

"Better." He kissed Oikawa's head.

 

"You know, you two were never too secret about your crushes on each other."

"I know. We're dating." Iwazumi said. He seemed amused.

"Got together in the summer!"

"WOW!"

"Tobio-chan, you're still being rude!"

"Like you're not?" Iwazumi said.

 

"I'm Kageyama Tobio, from Kitagawa Daiichi." 

"I'm Hinata Shouyou, from Yukigaoka." He stuck out his hand. 

 

"Umm...."

"YOU'RE KILLING ME OVER HERE, TOBIO-CHAN!"

"No, I'm not."

"Shake the boy's hand!"

 

As they did, Oikawa took a picture of it and sent into a group chat with his fellow captains.

 

Dadchi: Is that Hinata?

Dadchi: And Kageyama? 

Dadchi: Oikawa, what'd you do?

Kurokat: Amazing.

The Great King: Relax, Dadchi. It's only for a day. They'll remember everything else tomorrow.

Dadchi: OIKAWA!

 

He giggled. Iwazumi shook his head and smacked Oikawa's head again.

"Stop messing with them." 

"Ow. It's only a joke, Iwa-chan. Why'd you do that?"

"Love hurts." 

"You hurt."

He kissed Oikawa's forehead. "Feel better?"

"No."

 

Kageyama snorted, stifling a few laughs. 

"Shush, Tobio-chan." 

He let free the laughs.

"Iwa-chan!"

He had started laughing, too.

Oikawa frowned.

"You guys are mean."

**Author's Note:**

> *Breathes in* Another one down.


End file.
